Roy Fokker
Roy Fokker was a celebrated human fighter pilot of the Global War and First Robotech War. A gifted and natural pilot Fokker spent years flying with a flying circus before joining the military during the Global War. He would go on to command the celebrated Skull Squadron in the Robotech Defense Force and was part of the SDF-1's fighter pilot complement during its long transition from Pluto back to Earth. Not long after the SDF-1 returned to Earth Fokker was injured in battle and later succumbed to his injuries. Pre-First Robotech War Roy Fokker was a gifted and natural pilot, a skill he inherited from his father, Dan Fokker. Following his father's death Fokker was taken in by Mitchell Hunter, a close friend of his father. Fokker joined Hunter's Flying Circus as a performer. He also adopted the role as "big brother" for Hunter's son, Rick, and the two grew very close. (Robotech Infopedia) Fokker's skills as a pilot let him do things that other pilots could not and his risky behaviour saw him clash with Pop Hunter over his recklessness. (Comic: "Robotech: From the Stars 0: Promises") Around six months prior to the arrival of the SDF-1 Fokker enlisted into the United States Navy as a pilot. While he had no wish to kill other humans he saw it as his duty to respond to his nation's call to war. Rick was sad to see his big brother go but Fokker appeased Rick by promising to return to the circus once the war was over. (Comic: "Robotech: From the Stars 0: Promises") Fokker was assigned to the celebrated Skull Squadron where he would become the faster person in their history to reach double ace. While Fokker's skills saw him accrue kills quickly and allowed him to get through battles without a scratch he was not so lucky with his wingmen losing five in six months. During an engagement with unknown forces near Macross Island Fokker lost his sixth wingman but nearly single-handed destroyed an enemy squadron. As Fokker battled a bright light appeared in the sky heading towards him. Fokker realising the danger managed to get enough distance between him managed to put enough distance between him and the unknown object to prevent him meeting the same fate as the rest of the carrier battle group.("Robotech: From the Stars 1: From the Stars") Fokker was then assigned to Ontario base defending the Fifth Quadrant. During his service there he met Claudia Grant and started an intimate relationship with her. in 2005, Fokker returned to Pop Hunter's Flying Circus like he promised having resigned his commission in the miliary. However, his stay was very short lived as Admiral Donald Hayes offered him a new role in the United Earth Forces as a test pilot. Fokker accepted the offer, turning his back on his promise to return to the flying circus. Fokker was dispatched back to Macross Island were he joined in the secretive, Project Valkyrie. (Comic: "Robotech: From the Stars 2: Call to Duty") Gallery fokker4.jpg Category:Individuals Category:Human Characters